Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is published by IDW. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Mickey Mouse #21/330: 21 Jun 2017 Current Issue :Mickey Mouse: The Quest for the Missing Memories: 14 Aug 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Monthly. Characters Main Characters Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Goofy Minor Characters Pluto Horace Horsecollar Clarabelle Cow Chief O' Hara Eega Beeva Doc Static Bad Pete The Phantom Blot Other Characters/Places/Things Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse Donald Duck Mouseton Recent Storylines Mickey Mouse: The Quest for the Missing Memories - Mickey Mouse #21/330 Mickey Mouse #20/329 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Wizards of Mickey, vol. 1: Mouse Magic' - Collects #296-299. "Student of the great wizard Grandalf, Mickey Mouse hails from the humble village of Miceland. Allying himself with Donald Duck (who has a pet dragon named Fafnir) and team mate Goofy, Mickey quests to find a magical crown that will give him mastery over all spells." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865509 *'Mickey Mouse: Timeless Tales, vol. 1' - Collects #310-315. - *'Mickey Mouse: Timeless Tales, vol. 2' - Collects #316-321. - *'Mickey Mouse: Timeless Tales, vol. 3' - Collects #322-330. - Trade Paperbacks *'Wizards of Mickey, vol. 1: Mouse Magic' - Collects #296-299. "Student of the great wizard Grandalf, Mickey Mouse hails from the humble village of Miceland. Allying himself with Donald Duck (who has a pet dragon named Fafnir) and team mate Goofy, Mickey quests to find a magical crown that will give him mastery over all spells." - WorldCat - ISBN 160886541X *'Mickey Mouse & Friends, vol. 1: 300 Mickeys' - Collects #300-303? "Mouse mischief multiplies when a cloning experiment goes wrong, creating more Mickeys than you can shake a stick at! Then, Mickey and Minnie's vacation to Mt. Rushmore takes a monstrous turn when they're attacked by an army of robot Presidents!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866270 *'Mickey Mouse: Shadow of the Colossus' - Collects #319-321. - *'Mickey Mouse: Dark Mines of the Phantom Metal' - Collects #322-324. "Mickey, Goofy, and Eurasia Toft are out to find Atlantis or die trying… and their path leads to the British seacoast, where-yaarrr!—there be pirates, pitfalls, creepy Count Zoox, and a new threat from the hideous Horde of the Violet Hare" - *'Mickey Mouse: Darkenblot' - Collects #325-327. "Mickey Mouse faces off against high-tech horrors in this latest comic book adventure! The future is now! The high-tech city of Avantgarde has a cutting-edge robot police force-but it's just become the Phantom Blot's deadly private army! Can Mickey brave high-tech horrors to stop his old foe? Or will Avantgarde decide Mickey is part of the problem? Omigosh!" - *'Mickey Mouse: The Magnificent Doublejoke' - Collects #328-330. "When a bizarrely trollish crimefighter hits Mouseton, neither Mickey nor Pegleg Pete know what to expect-except one crook-smashing practical joke after another!" - *'Mickey Mouse Shorts: Season One, vol. 1' - Collects Shorts season one #1-4. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History First published in 1953 as Mickey Mouse, starting with issue #28. * Dell Comics (1953-1962) #28-84 * Gold Key Comics (1962-1984) #85-218 (#205-218 under the "Whitman" name) Title Change to Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse * Gladstone Publishing (1986-1990) #219-256 Title Change to Mickey Mouse and Friends * Gemstone Publishing (2003-2006) #257-295 * BOOM! Studios (2009-2010) #296-303 Title Change to Mickey Mouse * BOOM! Studios (2011-) #304-309 * IDW (2015-present) #310- (Double numbered, also starting with #1) Future Publication Dates :Mickey Mouse: Darkenblot TP: 02 Aug 2017 News & Features * 21 Jun 2009 - Boom Gets Mickey, Donald, Goofy & the Gang Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website Category:Kids Category:Disney Category:Furry